1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of satellite signal reception.
2. Background of Related Art
FIG. 1 discloses a satellite receiver outdoor unit (“ODU”) 110 typically comprises a dish antenna 150, one or more antenna feed horns 130, one or more low noise amplifier and block down converters (“LNB”) 140, and an optional multiport cross point switch 160. Dish 150 collects and focuses received signal power onto antenna feed horns 130 which couples the signal to LNBs 140. A single dish 150 may have multiple feed horns 130 where each feed receives a signal from a different satellite in orbit. An installation may have more than one dish, feed, and LNB assemblies. The cross point switch 160 allows connection of the outdoor unit 110 to more than one integrated receiver decoder (“IRD”) 180 located inside the building. IRDs are commonly called set top boxes (“STBs”) arising from their typical installed location on top of TV sets. The LNB 140 converts the signal transmitted by a satellite in Earth orbit, for example C band, Ku band, or another frequency band, to a lower intermediate frequency (“IF”) suitable for transmission through coax inside a building. For example, the L band IF (950 to 1450 MHZ) with RG-6 or RG-11 coax cable is commonly used. The IRD 180 tunes one transponder channel, demodulates the IF signal from the LNB down to base band, provides channel selection, conditional access, decodes the digital data to produce a video signal, and generates an RF output to drive a television.
A satellite outdoor unit may have as many as three or more LNBs each with two receiving polarizations. The received polarization is selected by sending a voltage or other control signal to the LNB. In this configuration there are six possible 500 MHz signals that may be selected by the multiport cross point switch to be routed to each IRD. The 500 MHz signal is typically comprised of 16 transponder signals of 24 MHz bandwidth each with a guard band in between each transponder signal. Other transponder bandwidths are used such as 36 MHz, 54 MHz with a single channel or shared by two TV signals, and 43 MHz.
A problem with the conventional approach to connecting an outdoor unit to IRDs is that multiple cables are required to be run from the outdoor unit: one cable for each room where an IRD is located. When a new IRD is added another cable must be installed. In an application using a media server as central processor for all video signals, multiple cables are typically needed to route signals from the ODU to the server.
FIG. 2 illustrates a representative spectrum of the signal output by an LNB. In a conventional satellite ODU this signal is routed through a cross point switch to one of the IRDs. Note that all transponder channels in the signal are from a single LNB and from the same polarization satellite signal. The cross point switch allows any of the cables connected from the ODU to the IRDs to be switched to any of the LNBs. A dedicated cable for each IRD is needed because in general each IRD is not using the same LNB and polarization at the same time. A server requires access to several LNB signals simultaneously, thus requiring several cables.
The Williams U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,419, incorporated by reference, addresses part of the problem. The Williams patent recognizes that the bandwidth of the signal from each of the two polarizations is too broad to be transmitted over standard RG-6 or RG-59 cable, particularly when combined with community access television or what is commonly known as cable TV (“CATV”) signals. Williams addresses this problem using a transmodulator, by demodulating and remodulating to a different modulation scheme the RHCP and LHCP signals using a tuner, decoder, packetizer, cable encoder, and up converter for each of 32 transponder channels. The transmodulator outputs a signal with a higher-level modulation scheme to reduce the bandwidth occupied by the satellite signals. In the example provided, the QPSK signals from the LNBs are transmodulated to 128-QAM, reducing the bandwidth from 1000 MHz to 192 MHz. At the set top box (STB) the 128 QAM signal is demodulated and processed to produce an NTSC analog video signal sent to a television set.
One problem with the Williams approach is the circuit complexity due to the 32 tuner paths required in the transmodulator. For an increase in the number of satellite signals, this problem becomes more pronounced. Williams discloses modulation using 128-QAM, which requires a higher signal to noise ratio (SNR) than QPSK and is it more susceptible to impairment from multipath present in a cable environment.
The Petruzzelli U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,592 incorporated by reference, addresses combining both the left hand circular polarized (LHCP) and right hand circular polarized (RHCP) signals into one signal that is transmitted from the ODU. In the disclosed band stacking approach, the output of two low noise amplifiers (LNAs), each 500 MHz wide, are frequency translated to different IF frequencies and summed into a signal with a bandwidth of more than 1000 MHz. In one example disclosed in the '592 patent, the different IF bands are 950 to 1450 MHz and 1550 to 2050 MHz. The problem with this approach is that the resulting bandwidth is very wide and becomes impractical when the number of LNB signals increases because each LNB output requires 500 MHz of bandwidth on the cable.